


Makoharu short stories

by AshenDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable dorks, CPR, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Hot Spring, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Unfinished, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: Two short fanfics involving Makoto and Haru fluff:1. The team wins a trip to a local hot springs resort and the four of them enjoy a relaxing trip. Haru and Makoto have a room all to themselves, perfect for catching up after not seeing eachother for a couple of months.2. Makoto is unconscious after Haru rescues him from the ocean after his failed attempt to save Rei, and he is forced to give him the full CPR.





	Makoharu short stories

Story 1. Purity:

The four swimmers had won a trip to the most popular hot springs resort and Makoto and Haru had their own spring to themselves. Haru sighed and leaned his head back against the warm stone behind him. He really couldn’t stand the heat for too long but at least the water felt relaxing. The raven haired teen really didn’t feel like attending this trip but he did really need some time off. Especially with his best friend since they had both been so busy with college, they hadn’t seen eachother in a couple of months. The thing Haru needed the most was to relax and relieve some of his stress, which he was really good at hiding.

His hooded eyes drooped closed as he drifted into a heated trance as the steam swirled around his face. He then heard his friend making his way to him and he listened as he joined him in the hot water with a splash.  
Makoto greeted him and then sunk into the warm water with a sigh of pleasure. Haru acknowledged the brunette and then opened his eyes slightly. He glanced over to see Makoto and then he noticed that his clothes were in a pile next to their towels.  
Haru’s eyes widened a little as he guessed his friend was probably totally nude. It’s not like he hadn’t been around his friend naked before but they always respected eahcothers privacy, but Haru had to admit he always wanted to sneak a peek, but he never did.

Haru cleared his throat and then went to get out of the water, “ where are you going?” Makoto asked him in a lazy voice, “ I’m getting a drink”, he replied blankly, “ why are you in your swimsuit?”, Makoto choked the words but he really wasn’t surprised since Haru seemed to always be in his swimsuit. Haru blushed a little as he got a can of cold pop from the fridge, the only thing they had brought to drink really.

“ It fits nice, and I didn’t feel like taking it off”, Haru said in a careless tone as he slid back into the water. Makoto sighed, “ you could ruin your swimsuit though, since it’s only really made for cold water …”, Makoto mumbled as he placed a wet cloth on top of his head while closing his eyes.  
Haru blinked at him and then looked down, “ fine..”, He said as he proceeded to take off his bathing suit and throw it to where their other clothes were. Makoto blinked his eyes open when he realized what his friend did and then looked away trying to hide the sudden creep of blush on his face.

After a few timeless moments of soaking in the blissful water they were starting to get bored so Makoto decided to start splashing Haru. “ What are we in grade school?”, Haru said with a slight smile as he gave his best friend a splash back and Makoto returned one of his joyful laughs that Haru loved the sound of. While Makoto was busy laughing with his eyes closed, Haru dove in and snuck closer to the oblivious brunette and then he swam up and splashed him hard right in the face.

Makoto gasped and then started coughing as some of the water got in his mouth, which didn’t taste good because of all the mineral salt, “ Haru…”, He whined and then have him a little smirk as he coughed a little more. Haru’s eyebrows raised as he saw Makoto approaching him with a challenging gaze, “ Haru..!”, Makoto said a little more aggressively,“ you asked for it!” The brunette exclaimed as he dove for the raven haired teen, knocking him under water. The two struggled under water for a few moments, shoving and grabbing eahcothers limbs roughly. They then broke the surface gasping for air, Makoto’s hands were gripped onto Haru’s arms and the two panted from all the excursion.

They stared into eachother eyes and found it hard to look away.Makoto’s eyes sparkled with emotion as he let go of his friends arms and then lunged forward to hug his friend tightly, “ I missed you..”, he said with a strained voice. Haru’s deep blue eyes widened in surprise but he hugged him back weakly, “ yeah, “ he replied, ”me too”, he admitted quietly, closing his eyes. Makoto drew back from the hug and Haru caught his gaze again, he didn’t look as sad before now he looked different. His eyes were droopy and his mouth was slightly open and Haru looked away nervously not knowing what his friend had planned next. Makoto placed a hand on the side of Haru’s cheek and he shut his eyes tightly as Makoto turned his face back towards him while he got even closer.

“Haru…”, Makoto said softly and Haru opened his eyes, which were shaking from nervousness. “ Makoto..?”, He asked his friend in a voice laced with confusion, “ what are you..?”, “ Shh”, Makoto cut him off, “ I’m.. admiring your beauty”, Makoto said with as his face turned slightly red. Haru felt his heart skip with excitement at the words his friend had never said to him before. Before Haru could think for another second Makoto tipped his chin up suddenly and leaned in to kiss him with such passion and feeling Haru felt his breath catch in his throat.

Haru was then transported to a beautiful starlit lake with the clearest waters he had ever seen. The moon’s reflection could be seen on the bottom of the lake where a couple fish swam slowly near the stones. The water was the purest he had ever seen or felt, it was as if the lake had been made from rain from the heavens. It was so pure Haru felt he had been purified of any bad possible thing that had creeped into his life. He then realized Makoto was right there beside him in the sparkling water, reaching for his had with one of his sweet smiles. Haru reached to grab his hand and they tangled fingers tightly as they floated on their backs through the clear water. Haru and never seen a sight so pure and so gorgeous before.

The vision ended and Haru still felt his friends warm lips against his, his face flushed with heat as he shut his eyes tightly and kissed him back. Makoto sighed as he felt his friend sink into the kiss a little deeper and he began teasing his friend bottom lip. Haru winced at the feeling he felt twist through him as Makoto teased his mouth. Haru wasn’t sure how to reciprocate since he had never kissed before so he let Makoto take the lead.

The taller brunette gave the raven haired teen another tender lick on his bottom lip and then moved to his upper lip with made Haru gasp a small moan. Makoto hummed at he sound his friend made and he captured his lips again more roughly this time. Haru clung to Makoto desperately as he made him feel this he had never felt, their tongues were now sliding against each others and Haru felt his pulse quicken. A couple more moments of relentless oral teasing had the pair gasp apart from each others mouths and start panting rather hard.

The swimmers only communicated with body language at this point, there was no need to exchange words since it was obvious they both wanted to touch eachother. Their hearts beat rapidly as they tried to catch their breaths, it felt like they just swam a relay without warming up beforehand. Makoto moved closer as he panted a bit shallower this time, Haru noticed his friends deep green eyes were now clouded with lust and Haru sighed at the excitement his body began to feel. Their bodies were so close to touching it made them both tense with anxiety but also made them light up with desire.

It began to get almost unbearably hot for Haru, because of the heat from the water and the heat Makoto transfered to his body. Although Haru hated the heat, he didn’t care at this point, all that mattered was this moment with Makoto.

Story 2. Makoto saves Haru revamped

The rain poured down hard as Haru dragged Makoto’s weak body slowly to the shore and then collapsed onto the wet sand. He laid there panting for a few short moments as he caught his breath and then sprang up once he remembered his friend was still unconscious.

He shook Makoto’s shoulders a couple times asking him to wake up but he got no response. Haru’s eyes twitched with worry as he looked around the island to see if anyone could help but they were alone in the dark and stormy night. Haru’s hand shook as he tried to figure out his next move, then he remembered he knew CPR.

Haru placed his head on Makoto’s damp chest and listened for his heart beat but it was rather weak. He didn’t appear to be injured so Haru then checked to see if his friend was still breathing but he could hear him struggling for air. Preparing for his next action, Haruka tilted Makoto’s head up slightly so he had a better angle and he slowly brought his lips to Makoto’s. He gave Makoto a quick and strong breath into his mouth and then proceeded to do chest compressions.

It was a while since he last used his CPR training so he was stressed that he may miss a step. He placed his lips against Makoto’s again since he still wasn’t breathing properly. He had to admit his lips did feel so soft and pleasant against his but he tried to ignore that because saving Makoto was such more important. Haru compressed his chest again and finally he felt Makoto’s chest rise and then his friend jerked to his side coughing up the water from his lungs.

The Brunette panted as he got his breath back and then looked up at Haru who was lingering over him, “ …Haruka?” , He said weakly. Haru blinked a few times , “ are you okay?”, He asked looking more emotional then he usually did. Haru explained where they were and Makoto sat up suddenly asking about Rei.

Haru grabbed him, “ you shouldn’t be moving around! You need to rest!”, Haru told him sternly, “ but Rei’s in trouble!”, Makoto exclaimed, “ Nagisa’s taking care of it”, Haru explained, “ Nagisa?” Makoto asked. Haru nodded, “ Nagisa brought him to shore while I saved you, you almost drowned…”, Haru looked down with worry. Makoto’s faced turned sweet, “ thanks for saving me Haru, ” he smiled, “ you should have let one of us help Rei!” , Haru cried out.

Makoto’s face turned surprised, “ I wasn’t thinking… I just saw Rei in trouble and you guys were still asleep..”, he admitted in a timid voice. Haru shook his head, “ I was so worried", he mumbled with a blank look. Makoto looked at him curiously, ” what did you say?“, his green eyes quivered. Haru shut his eyes tightly not meeting his gaze, “ I was worried okay?”, He said in a low voice, trying to hold back his feelings. Makoto’s eyes widened, “ I’m sorry for worrying you..”, he said with a guilt ridden tone.

It just then occurred to Makoto that Haru had probably used mouth to mouth on him while he was unconscious. His face flushed slightly at the thought of his friend basically kissing him. He was a little disappointed he wasn’t awake to witness it, he had to admit. Haru then looked over seeing Mako’s face all red, “ ah? Whats wrong”, Haru asked him. Makoto brought his hand to his mouth as he blushed a little harder, “ did you uh…”, Makoto chocked his words out with embarrassment and Haru blinked with a neutral look, “ did you put your mouth against mine?”, Makoto asked.

Haru darted his eyes away and blushed a little, “ well yes, that’s how you do CPR ”, Haru said in a serious tone. Makoto’s eyes shone with emotion as he gazed at his raven haired friend. Haru looked back at him with a flustered look, “ what? You don’t have to make it weird”, he replied with a sigh as he tried to mask his embarrassment.

Makoto motioned closer to Haru and he met his friends gaze with an intense and confused look. Haru got lost in those emerald depths of the brunettes eyes he felt like he didn’t have to blink. Makoto placed his hands on Haru’s shoulders, “ Haru, thank you for saving me…”, He said softly and before Haru could say anything he leaned forward and kissed him.

Haru held his breath with shock at first but couldn’t help melting into the kiss because he wanted to feel Makoto’s lips again and now he could. His deep blue eyes fluttered shut as he kissed his friend back gently, and he felt Makoto wrapped his arms tightly around his wet body. The rain still poured down around them as the two lost themselves in the tender, long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! These are actually from like last summer and I have the worst habit of not finishing stories because I lose the inspiration. Either way, hope you enjoyed reading them both.


End file.
